


The Look | Joe West Tumblr Ficlet

by Cloama



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Family, Father-Daughter Relationship, Father-Son Relationship, Fatherhood, Gen, Multi, Protective Joe West
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-24 14:03:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7511161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cloama/pseuds/Cloama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ode to Joe</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Look | Joe West Tumblr Ficlet

**Author's Note:**

> It was going to be a headcanon tumblr post but I don't even know. I'm not a writer. 
> 
> I really love Joe West.  
> I think his protectiveness of his kids gets over-simplified in fandom.  
> I hoped I could correct some of that here.  
> Joe is learning and accepting a lot every time we see him.

Sometimes Iris gives Barry The Look. The look that says she knows his thought process and already knows he’s got his mind set and all she can do is remind him that he’s not immortal. The funny thing is Barry has also tossed this look at Iris when she is buzzing with determination and running towards a fire, a story or simply the truth. It is the same look Joe gave them when they were kids. 

The West household was on the strict side but it was also a proving ground for honesty, trustworthiness and self-assurance. Joe’s over-protection manifested itself in different was for Iris and Barry. Barry’s emotional state and for Iris, her safety. For both of them, Joe protected their right to a normal life despite the tragedies they faced. Joe watched them grow older out from under his protections; into lives they were meant to live. Barry is The Flash and Iris, unstoppable. Their future, undeniably linked in every universe. Joe considers this new reality of speed and fate. His own experience with a love reconciled and washed clean, only to be lost. A grieving son. Wally. 

He watches the three of them in awe. Joe’s protectiveness continues. Wally is locked in a room for his safety as they try to heal Barry. He wonders how much his decisions as a parent play in this game of now rewritten game of destiny and futures. He watches Barry and Iris solve problems in a whirlwind with their friends. Everyone’s a genius but he is their parent. Iris, Wally, and Barry have learned well and are fighting their own battles. He is there for them but sometimes there’s nothing to be said. There is only a look. 

The Look seems a bit resigned, but those in the know understand that it is one of ultimate acceptance and pride. The assurance of a parent who knows no matter how big the fight, even with the world at stake, his kids will try to do what’s right.


End file.
